UglyDolls 2: UglyDoll Vacation
''UglyDolls 2: UglyDoll Vacation ''is a 2025 American computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Kelly Asbury and written by Chris Poche and Eric Siegel. It is a sequel to UglyDolls'' ''(2019) and stars the returning actors Kelly Clarkson, Nick Jonas, Janelle Monáe, Blake Shelton, Pitbull, Wanda Sykes, Gabriel Iglesias, Wang Leehom, Bebe Rexha, Charli XCX and Lizzo with the new actors Christina Aguilera, DJ Khaled, Ben Diskin, Sofia Carson, Carrie Keranen,Alexis Flamand, Ryan McCartan, Milo Manheim, JoJo Siwa, Kōichi Yamadera, Sarah Jeanne-Labrosse ,Nicolas Charbonneaux-Collombet, Raafat Bazo And Forever In Your Mind produced by Columbia Pictures, STX Family, Reel FX Animation Studios, Alibaba Pictures And Sony Pictures Pictures Animation the film was released on May 4, 2025 On Cinema, by Sony Pictures Releasing And Walt Disney Studios and grossed over $468 million on an $80 million budget. Plot the UglyDolls and Perfect Dolls are now living together in harmony and peace. But their harmony and peace is soon disturbed by an evil army of action figures that want to take over the toy world and show humans what playtime really is about. Music From The Motion Pictures OwO #Kelly Clarkson - Today Is The Vacation Day #Kylie Cantrall And Kelly Clarkson - Couldn’t Be Better (Part 2) (Pop Version) (Not On The Movie) #Kelly Clarkson, Janelle Monáe And Cast Of UglyDolls 2: UglyDoll Vacation - Couldn’t Be Better (Part 2) (Movie Version) #Nick Jonas And Sofia Carson - The Ugly Truth (Part 2) #Ariana Grande And Ally Brooke - Celebrate Good Times Come On #Janelle Monáe And Kelly Clarkson - Unbreakable (Part 2) #Forever In Your Mind - Stupid UglyDolls #Cast Of UglyDolls 2: UglyDoll Vacation - The Big Finale (Part 2) #Sarah Jeanne Labrosse - UglyDolls Just Wanna Have Fun (End Credits) #Becky G - UglyDolls (Not On The Movie) #Sofia Carson - Dolls On The World (Not On The Movie) #Lauren Jauregui - Sugar Rush (Not On The Movie) #Gwen Stefani - Hey Dolls (Not On The Movie) Music From The Motion Pictures Score #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Return To UglyVille And Imperfection #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Welcome To The UglyDoll And Imperfection Vacation #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Lou Returns/Make Lou’s Twin Sister, Lila And The Spy Boys #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Your Such A Sucker #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Party Time #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Get Out Of Here #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Moxy, Lola, Mandy, And Pinky Bat’s New Room For This Vacation #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Orange Bat And UgyDog Talk Each Other #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Lila And The Spy Boys‘s Evil Plan #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Welcome To Doll Island #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Ox Tell Lou That He Is Again #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Eating Time #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Pinky Bat And Orange Bat Love Together #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Meet Martin #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Kidnap UglyDolls, Mandy And The Spy Girls #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - UglyDolls, Mandy And The Spy Girls Were In Trouble #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Saved UglyDolls, Mandy And The Spy Girls #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Let’s Celebrate #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Lou, Leah, Lila And The Spy Boy Are Trying Crush This UglyDolls And Perfect Dolls #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - UglyDolls And Perfect Dolls VS Lou, Leah, Lila And The Spy Boys #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - The Spy Girls And The Spy Boys Love Together #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Lou, Leah And Lila Defeted #Christopher Lennertz And Christophe Beck - Return To Human World Again Songs Heard Only In Movie # Selena Gomez - Shake It Up (Cole Plante Reboot Remix) (From Disney’s Shake It Up A Disney Channel Original Series) # Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Chiwawa # Forever in Your Mind - Shake Your Booty (From Disney’s Best Firends Whenever A Disney Channel Original Series) # Why Don't We - Don't Change (From UglyDolls SoundTrack) (End Text) Voice Cast * Kelly Clarkson as Moxy, the leader of the UglyDolls gang. Actually Moxy Is Martin’s Girlfirend * Ryan McCartan as Martin, a UglyDoll Half Rat And Cat Singer Who Would Be Moxy’s Boyfirend * Nick Jonas as Lou, The Male former head of Perfectionville who was the UglyDolls and Perfect Dolls are now living together in harmony and peace. But their harmony and peace is soon disturbed by an evil army of action figures that want to take over the toy world and show humans what playtime really is about. to be a prototype not meant for the real world and is now a janitor in Imperfectville, an Enemy to the UglyDolls And Twin Brother Of Leah * Sofia Carson As Leah, The Female former head of Perfectionville who was revealed to be a prototype not meant for the real world and is now a janitor in Imperfectville, an Enemy to the UglyDolls And Twin Sister Of Lou * JoJo Siwa As Lila, The Teenager Perfect Doll Who is The L Twins’s Helper * Janelle Monáe as Mandy, a slightly-imperfect perfect doll and Moxy's best friend And Her New BFF Lola * Carrie Keranen As Lola, Mandy‘s Best Firend * Blake Shelton as Ox, the Official Mayor of Imperfectville and One of Moxy's Friends. * Pitbull as Ugly Dog, A UglyDoll one-eyed dog friend who often acts like a crazy person and one of Moxy's friends, is the new boyfriend of Rhonda. * Wanda Sykes as Wage, an UglyDoll chef and one of Moxy's friends. * Ben Diskin As J, A UglyDoll Bird four-Eye He Was Funny And one of Moxy's friends * Gabriel Iglesias as Babo, a very helpful and friendly UglyDoll spoken and one of Moxy's friends. * Kōichi Yamadera As Ly, A UglyDoll Bear Who Was Wage’s Dad * Raafat Bazo As Chef Ken, A UglyDoll Big Cat Three-Eye Who Was Angry At The L Twins And Lila * Wang Leehom as Lucky Bat, a very friendly wise UglyDoll bat-advisor and one of Moxy's friends. * Sarah Jeanne-Labrosse As Pinky Bat, A UglyDoll Bat Generous Female Is Triplet Sister Of Lucky Bat And one of Moxy's friends. * Nicolas Charbonneaux-Collombet As Orange Bat, A UglyDoll Bat Kind Male Is Triplet Brother Of Lucky Bat And one of Moxy's friends. * Bebe Rexha, Charli XCX, and Lizzo as Tuesday, Kitty, and Lydia (The Spy Girls) * Emery Kelly, Ricky Garcia And Liam Attridge (Forever in Your Mind) As Danny, Bartty And Matty (The Spy Boys) * Christina Aguilera as Rhonda, a UglyDoll Female Dog Puppy and Ugly Dog's new girlfriend. * DJ Khaled as Robot Wrecker, a mean-Wicked Robot Who Was L Twins’s Evil Robot * Alexis Flamand As Bage, A UglyDoll Who Would Be Wage’s BoyFirend * Milo Manheim As Dan, A Small Teenager UglyDoll * Emma Roberts as Wedgehead, a resident of Uglyville. * Ice-T as Peggy, a unicorn doll * Rob Riggle As Exposition Robot * Kevin James as Carl, A UglyDoll Goat * Rob Schneider as Jefferson * Don Lake as Ted * Jim Ward as John * Brian Stepanek as Bob * Mark Wahlberg as Wilson * Kelly Asbury As Gibberish Cat And Chef * Tara Strong As Johnny, A Male UglyDoll Cat 15-Years Old * Craig Blair As Jenny, A Female UglyDoll Dog 15-Years Old * Harry Styles As Janna, A Female UglyDoll Mouse 15-Years Old Low-Note Too Much * Katy Perry As Jay, A Male UglyDoll Cow 15-Years Old High-Pitched Too Much * Ester Dean As Zara, A Female Perfection Doll 15-Years Old High-Pitched Too Much * Kevin Heart As Daniel, A Male Perfection Doll 15-Years Old Low-Note Too Much * Anna Kendrick As Clara, A UglyDoll Bird 15-Years Old High-Pitched Too Much * Justin Temberlake As Carlos, A UglyDoll Raven 15 Years 15-Years Old Lo—Note To Much * Poonam Basu, Keith Harrison, Laura Nicole Harrison As Various Voices Additional Voices * Carin Baker * Ranjani Brow * Elizabeth Bartley * David Chen * William Calvert * Brian T. Delaney * David Cowgill * Chase Fein * Lynn Evans * Jackie Gonneau * Jeff Fischer * Wendy Hoffman * Jason Griffith * Janora McDuffie * Terence Mathews * David Michie * Scott Menville * Andrew Morgado * Richard Miro * Richard Ortega * Masasa Moyo * Devika Parikh * Juan Pacheco * Jessica Pennington * Constance Parng * Eliza Jane Schneider * Dennis Singletary * Kelly Stables * Jaquita Ta'le * Matt Wolf * Rajia Baroudi * Shelby Young